


Give me shelter

by PrimalScream



Category: The Strain (TV)
Genre: F/M, Graphic Porn, Porn, huge ass Mary Sue if ever there was one., i'm still not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: This is straight up porn for porn's sake. The man is sex personified.I took some liberties. Sorry.





	Give me shelter

She can feel him pressed close from shoulder to knee. His deep, even breaths are ghosting over her bared neck. They’re hiding from a small group of Strigoi and he’s trying to shield her scent with his own. She tries to blank her mind and not think about the body she knows is hidden under his clothes. She hadn’t meant to look, but she’d passed his room and the door had been open and she hadn’t been able to help herself.

His skin is marred with long raised scars, and so incredibly pale, but it does nothing to take away from the sheer beauty of the corded muscle underneath, so much restrained power lurks under his skin. When he’d turned sideways she’d gotten an eyeful of his cock where it hung between his thighs and she’d barely managed to keep from gasping out loud. She had always assumed that they all lost their genitals but the rules must be different for the Borns. 

As soon as he’d started to turn toward the door she’d hurried away but the sight of him had stayed with her. She’d woken up the next morning from the first sex dream she’d had in months. She was so wet, her clit throbbing and unfulfilled. She’d stuck her hand into her underwear and relived the dream frame by frame. In her mind he’d taken her against a wall, his lean body pressed tight to hers, his cock deep in her pussy, his tongue all over her body, the talons leaving raised thin red lines where they’d slid against her skin. She’d come quickly, her cunt clenching down on nothing, her lip bitten raw to keep from calling his name. 

Now, with him so close she can feel arousal pooling in her stomach, she feels herself getting wet at his proximity, at the hard feel of him, muscle and bone she’s desperate to touch. She tries once again to think of something else but he pushes against her, she feels his cock at the small of her back and she nearly whimpers. A rush of heat surges through her, she gets even wetter as she bites her lip to keep from making a sound. 

He bends his head, his lips against her ear, “I can smell you.” He purrs into her ear. His hand comes around her waist, his fingers sliding down, down, until he’s cupping her in his hand through her clothes. She feels his long fingers pushing against her pussy, the heel of his hand rubbing against her clit through her jeans and she can’t help but roll her hips into it. Her breath catches as his teeth scrape along her neck, “I saw you that day,” His hand undoes the button and then pulls the zip down. He slides inside cupping her over her panties, “The next morning I could hear you, smell you. I could hear how wet you were when you had your fingers working inside yourself. Were you thinking of me?”

“Yes.” Her reply is nothing more than a whimper as he pets over her sex with a delicate touch. She’s so wet now, soaking through the flimsy material of her panties as he rubs circles over her. He finally moves his hand inside the sodden material, his fingers tracing her outer lips. His middle finger running straight down the center of her, parting her folds. She can’t stop the hoarse cry at how good it feels. He circles her clit with a single finger, around and around. Her hips try to catch the rhythm but he’s too inconsistent and she’s left shivering helplessly as he teases her. 

He sweeps downward, two fingers slipping inside her quickly. She clutches at him, her fingers pressing hard into his forearm as she rocks her hips, her clit rubbing against his palm. Her head presses against his shoulder, her mouth open and panting as he fucks his fingers in and out. “You want me here? My cock? My tongue?”

“God, yes. Please.” She begs.

He rips his hand free and turns her quickly while stripping her of her pants. She hears his belt and she barely refrains from begging him to hurry. She needs him so much. She’s thought of little else but having him inside her for the past several weeks and she can’t wait a second longer.

Just as he did in her dream he lifts her against the wall. She feels the head of his cock nudge at her. He slips just the tip in before pulling back. He tease her for long minutes, the head of his cock filling her before sliding out and rubbing up against her clit. Back and forth he goes until she’s pleading with him, “Please, Quinlan. Please, I need to feel you.“

When he finally breaches her, her eyes roll to the back of her head as bone deep pleasure courses through her. She shudders hard, her body locking down on him as he’s fully seated. He’s so thick, he reaches so deep inside her. God, she feels so fucking full. His hands squeeze her ass, as he rotates his hips a half a dozen times, his pelvic bone rubbing over her clit and making her delirious. She needs him to fuck her, she needs to feel him sliding along the inside of her.

His first thrust forces a gasp from her. His mouth is pressed to her neck, his teeth biting at her. She tilts her head completely unconcerned and knowing that with a single flick of his tongue he could kill her. All she can think about is the hot throb of his cock inside her, the fast demanding rhythm his hips have set and how close she is already. 

He fucks her up the wall, her shirt the only thing keeping her back from being scratched raw by the brick. She slides her hands inside his coat, she wants skin. She yanks at his vest and sweater, gets them up far enough to get her hands underneath. She rubs her fingers over his stomach, fitting into the grooves of his abdomen where it’s clenching under her hands. She would give anything to feel his bare body against her, to touch his skin with her mouth and tongue. She’s hit with the desperate urge to taste his cock, to have him fuck her mouth the way he’s fucking her pussy. She settles for licking across his neck. She drags his mouth to hers, she bites his upper lip and he growls at her. It sends a hot shiver down her spine. 

He reaches between them, his fingers finding her clit. He circles the bundle of nerves quickly, his cock pounding into her. He curls his hips slightly, his cock head rubs against her from the inside. She’s going to come so hard for him. She wraps her arms around his shoulders, locks her legs around his waist and lets herself go. She can feel her orgasm starting, her stomach clenching, a few more quick strokes with his fingers and she’s gone. Her pussy squeezes his cock, she feels a flood of wetness between her legs, her teeth are sunk into his coat as she shudders uncontrollably. He holds her close, his hips undulating in quick figure eights prolonging her pleasure. 

She licks across his throat, nips at his jaw, she drags her tongue along the shell of his ear. He shudders against her as she traces the very tip. She feels his tongue at her neck, feels the talons slide gently along her skin before a soft prick produces a few drops of blood that he sweeps up.

“Fuck.” It’s more a growl than a word and it makes her shiver. She can feel him swelling inside her as his rhythm becomes erratic, he presses her hard against the wall, his head falling back, his mouth opens on a strangled moan as he grinds into her. She feels him spill thick and wet inside her and it sends another hot wave of pleasure coursing through her. He breathes heavily against her for several long minutes, his forehead pressed to her neck.

He puts her down gently, helps her redress, “We should go before they come back.”

There’s so much she wants to say, but she knows to keep it to herself. 

Later, in the middle of the night when everyone is asleep, he crawls between her legs and makes her come on his tongue. She bites her lip bloody to keep silent, to keep from waking the rest of them. This time when he fucks her she gets to feel him, all of him, his body laid bare for her. She can’t stop touching him, can’t get enough of the way he feels against her. She loves the way his skin abraids her nipples. She loves the guttural way he sounds when she tightens around him, her inner muscles milking his cock.

She finally gets to have him in her mouth, he’s thick and heavy on her tongue, his fingers twisting in her hair as he fucks between her lips at break neck speed. He lets her ride him, her hands and mouth weaving patterns on his skin as he lies under her, his eyes never leaving her. When he rolls her to her back he fucks her slowly until she’s nearly mad with the need to come, until she’s all but sobbing in desperation.

The next morning she’s sore and tired and her body is still tingling. The self satisfied smirk he gives her shouldn’t send desire rushing through her, but it does and she prays to God he climbs back in her bed again tonight.


End file.
